War Zone Flashbacks
by Lisbon94
Summary: Booth is having nightmares after his return from Afgahnistan. What happens when Brennan walks in on him while he is sleeping. What will she find out? I suck at summeries as everyone knows but please give it a chance! B&B!


This is just a 2 chapter fic...although if anyone really wants me to continue...I will :D This is for xoc13...a friend of mine who helped me come up with the idea for this during a random Bones discussion :D Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I wish Hart Hanson would be as nice as to give me part ownership...but i think we all know that it's never going to happen :)

I hope I don't confuse you guys when I say the long part's in the "quotation marks" are Booth's nightmare.

Hope you enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxo

Booth walked into the lab knowing that it would be empty. That was good. There would be no questions for him to answer and no wierd looks gathering that it was 12:30 AM. The place was deserted...it was peaceful. The only sound was the occasional beep from the many pieces of machinary and the sound of his shoes on the ground. He made his way towards Brennan's office, hoping to find it empty...shich in itself was wierd. Toight was different, he needed to be able to have the peace of her office, alone. Once inside, he took off his jacket, hanging it in her usual spot on the desk chair and settles himself down on the couch.

Who was he kidding. It's not like it would make much of a difference. It wouldn't make them stop. The nightmares would in time fade away or become easier to live with. But right now...they were hell and being alone in his apartment after waking up in a frenzy of tossing anf turning drenched in sweat was not something he should have to deal with. It wasn't good for anybody. Although, if he was honest with himself...having that anywhere was bad. This place was not completely empty even if it looked that way and this room, it reminded him off Brennan...being with her...even thinking about her always calmed him down. He lay back and closed his eyes and in time, fell into a restless sleep.

xoxoxoxo

"He was running...running as fast as his feet would take him. He couldnt stop...he would run as far as his body would let him before shutting down completely. He needed to stop, he needed to go back, to fight, but there was nothing more he could do back there...nothing. They were all already dead. Dead...he cursed out loud at the thought, mentally punishing himself for saying it, even if it was true. It made it seem even more real. He couldnt change what had happened and he sure as hell wasn't going to go back and try. But there should not have been these casulties. It is a war...of course there ar going to b deaths...but those people, his men...they should not have died...it was his job to protect them. He had failed. Now it seemed like he was running away...but he wasn't. He didn't want to leave but he was needed elsewhere...fast. He tore past the devestation and the ruins not stopping to take in what had become of his surroundings because if he did...he knew he would not be able to go on. When he reached his destination all hell had broken loose...why was he called...he was just one man. One man in this mass of destruction and damage. What difference could he make?  
He could hear his title being called. "Sarge...you're next order..what do we do?" He knew he had to say something, his and his soldiers lives depended on it, but he couldnt, his mind had gone blank, He put his head in his hands and tried to think...looking uo when he heard the shots. His soldier. One of his men had been shot at...purely because he had frozen.  
"I'm sorry" Barely a whisper he heard these words come out of his mouth. Again...he had failed"

xoxoxoxo

Brennan tiredly made her way inside the Jeffersonian, thinkng herslef lucky that nobody was around to question her motives for being here in the late hour. She couldn't sleep...and laying awake doing nothing was not very productive so why not work. That's why she was here. She entered her office taking off her jacket read to put it on the back of her chair when she stopped. Both's jacket was there already. Was he here?

Her question was answered almost immediately when she heard his groans from where he was laying on the couch. She couldn't make sense of what he was saying except for "No...I'm so sorry"

Noticing he was sleeping, she leaned over to wake him but jumped back suddenly. He had started to twist and turn, his body threatening to pull him off the edge of the couch. He was fighting his own emotions. His heands were placed at the sides of his head, gripping it tightly while a few single tears rolled down his face.  
Brennan didn't know what to do. He was obviously having a nightmare, an idiot couldn't miss that. Would waking him make things worse, embarrass him? Should she let him ride it out...while she simply watched...

xoxoxoxo

"He ran over to where the soldier now lay. Bending down he pressed hard onto the wound. Too much blood. Way to much blood...this man was didn't have a chance in hell of surviving. Again...another death...bringing more unnecessary pain. He felt useless...all he could do was apply pressure to the wound which didn't help at all. He simply held the dying man while repeating the words "I'm so sorry"  
He looked into the mans face. He was so young. Too young to die. He simply stared into his face, the life fading out of his eyes. It started to change...the young mans face was becoming a lot younger...Booth felt unable to breath. "Daddy" Booth almost choked. "Parker?"  
"Daddy...it hurts so bad. Am I going to die?" He started to cry. Booth stroked his cheeks wiping away his sons tears. "No...I'm not going to let that happen you hear me. You're gonna be Okay I promise" but again he could not do anything. He could not do anything but watch his own son die...in his arms."

xoxoxoxo

Brennan crouched down so that she was face to face with a sleeping Booth. The tears were rolling down his cheeks faster now but he had stopped moving so rapidly. She placed a hand on his shoulder...still not waking him. It surprised he when he said it...without opening his eyes...he was still sleeping. He sounded to broken when he managed to choke out "Brennan"

xoxoxoxo

"Relief flooded over him when his sons face dissappeared but what happened next almost stopped his heart. The face of the fallen soldier changed to the face of his partner. The woman that he loved. He could barely talk for shock.

"Brennan?"

"Booth...I...am I going to die?" Feeling a sense of dejavu Booth ansered the dreaded question once again.

"No Bones...you're gonna Live Okay" He kissed her with everything that he had...desperately hoping to breath the life back into her. The life that was slipping away so quickly. "I promise...I won't let you die...I Love you...I can't...I won't let you die." He held her face in his hands and stroked her hair away from her face staring into her eyes.

"You don't know that Booth...you can't know that." Again he watched the life slip out of somebody he loved with no means of stopping it from happening. All he could do was hold her. She grabbed onto him with all of the strength she could muster...fighting to keep her eyes open. "Booth...Booth..."

xoxoxoxo

"Booth...Booth" She was gently shaking his shoulders attempting to wake him up. She could not let him live out the pain of his nightmare for any longer. Tears were falling rapidly and uncontrollably down his face while she continued to shake him.  
"Booth...wake up...Booth!"

He suddenly jolted upright, his breath coming out in pants...as his eyesremained tightly shut. He sat for several seconds with his head in his hands before she said his name again. "Booth." He quickly opened his eyes and turned to face her looking at her with wide eyes. He looked into her worried eyes and brought his hand up to his face not surprised to find it wet with his tears. Quickly he started to wipe them away attempting to hide them although he knew it was too late. She had already seen. She grabbed his wrist to stop him in his actions and pulled herself up onto the couch next to him. Moving her hand onto his she gave it a reassuring squeeze giving him a slight smile. He didn't smile back.

"Look at me Booth..."

He tilted his head upwards and turned to face her. What he said next surprised her. "I'm sorry."

"What...you're sorry. Booth You have nothing to be sorry for."  
His voice was thick with emotion when he replied. "I shouldn't have come here...I..."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
He looked away...as if he were ashamed of his own nightmare. "Yes...but you won't like it"

xoxoxoxo

Sorry it was short...but I will have another chapter up soon...this may turn into more than 2 chapters who knows! Please let me know what you think by reviewing if you have the time! I LOVE you guys so much for reading! Thanks :D

P.S. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes...my microsoft word don't work so I resort to notebook...with no spellchecks...just let me know if you spot anything terrible! x 


End file.
